User blog:Blue Jay Superior/That
Jay: I just got out of the Betapocalypse, now a Food Apocalypse? Faye: The obvious solution is to eat all the food. Jay: That only works in movies. Faye: So do giant sky lasers. Jay: Touché... Meh, it's not like I need your help. *telekinetically throws Faye into a dumpster 3 miles away* Hey, what's this? A note? *walks over to Kris' grave* Note: Kris is no longer dead Jay: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU A few minutes later Jay: UUUUUUUUUUUUudge. Hey, since when is there a graveyard on Club Penguin? Figure: *appears from the shadows* I built it. Jay: Reveal yourself. Figure: N- Jay: *grabs the figure* FOR THE LAST TIME, THIS ISN'T A MOVIE. Coming soon: Jay the Movie. Jay: The book was better. Figure: *is still a shadow guy* You can't- Jay: Hacker. Card-Jitsu Shadow isn't available yet. Figure: Don't report m- *banned* An hour later... Figure: *appears* Jay: *grabs figure and pulls off mask* SO IT'S YOU!!! You: Yes, it's me, You. Jay: Why are you named You? You: Because I'm You! Jay: You did this? Random Penguin Who Is Only There For Comic Relief So I Can Continue This Joke: Yes, he did. Jay: GET OUT OF HERE, YOU!!! You: Me? RPWIOTFCRSICCTJ: I think he means Me. Me: Oh, okay. *leaves* Jay: No, I was talking to you. Me: Oh! *comes back* RPWIOTFCRSICCTJ: Me? Jay: No, you. You: Me? Jay: No, I was talking to him, not Me. Him: Me? Jay: NO!!! Can we just stop this, this is getting boring... Jay: SHUT UP, YOU!!! You: Me? Jay: No, the narrator! Thenarrator: I'm Thenarrator. Jay: No, not you! You: Not me? Jay: Not you, and not Me either. CAN YOU JUST STOP IT? Jay: Fine... *puts a stop sign in front of It's car* It: HEY!!! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!!! You: I do? Jay: You know what, this is actually getting ridiculous. This: No I'm not! Jay: Why did You build this place? This: I didn't! I: Or did I? You: He's talking to me, not you! Jay: Actually, I'm talking to You. At this point in time, 90% of this episode is made up of confusing pronoun jokes. Jay: Why are we all in this graveyard, anyways? Everyone: *shrugs* You: Actually, I was just trying to make this episode more dramatic, this graveyard's been here since the Halloween Party. Jay: Oh, okay then. Confuse amongst yourselves. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go find a way to destroy an army of undead food. Sasquatch: CAHN IH COM WIT DU? You: No, you can't come with me. Jay: Why do all of you have confusing names? Jay runs out of the graveyard. Sasquatch follows Jay. Jay: Get out of here, Sasquatch! Sasquatch: BUT UHM NUT RALLY SASQUATCH Jay: Yes, you are. Sasquatch: ...OOKAY I AHM BUT SO WHUT? Jay: Well, first, YOU TRIED TO KILL ME. Sasquatch: Whun? Jay: ...well, you must have. Otherwise I wouldn't hate you. And second, you aren't the sharpest knife in the drawer. Sasquatch: DAT CUZ SASQUATCH LIV IN CAVE NOT DRUHER AND SASQUATCH IS SASQUATCH, NOT NIFE!!! Jay has already left. Sasquatch: JAY MEAUHN! Meanwhile... Jay: ALPHA PUFFLE, UNITE!!! 42: You know, we REALLY don't need that, that just makes this sound like a children's TV show. Jay: ...that's the most reasonable thing you've ever said. Margaret: 42's been having a party in your igloo for the past two weeks. Jay: WHAT??? You know what, there've been too many distractions in this episode, let's go... Oh wait, Socks is missing. Apprentice: I can fill in for him! Jay: Fine, there's no other use for you. Apprentice: ...that's both hurtful, and true. A few minutes later Apprentice: Hey, can't we just EAT all this food? Jay: NO! Apprentice: Well, have you tried it? Random Penguin: Oh, look, pizza! *eats zombie pizza* Randompenguin91 has been banned for the rest of this episode, because that's the equivalent of being dead on Club Penguin. Jay: SEE? I told you it was a bad idea. 42: How do we know they're evil, anyways? Jay: Zombies are always evil. Suddenly, a bunch of employees from the Pizza Parlor run out. Catherine: WELCOME TO THE PIZZA PARLOR, WHERE WE SERVE YOU PIZZA!!! *attacks all the food* Actually, that motto's still lame. Pizza Parlor Manager: *shoots hot sauce at a bunch of food* TAKE THAT! Ice Cream: *gets hit by hot sauce* I HAVE A FAMILY YOU KN- *melts* Jay: I'm pretty sure that hot sauce won't affect any of the other foods. Pizza Parlor Manager: Well, can YOU do anything to help? Jay: Yes. *telepathically lifts up all the food with staff and throws it in the ocean* Why didn't I try that before... Hey, Pizza Parlor Manager, you look familiar... Pizza Parlor Manager: *rips off costume* SURPRISE!!! Jay: :O IT'S YOU! You: No, it's not m- Perry the Pizza Guy: *shoves You out of the way* Did you forget that I worked at the Pizza Parlor? Jay: Maybe, but I didn't forget that you're incredibly weak. 42? 42: IMMA FIRIN' MAH LAZER *shoots laser at Perry the Pizza Guy* Sorry, I just had to. Perry the Pizza Guy: *dodges* Well, since none of you have been in the Pizza Parlor in a long time, I had a lot of time to train. Jay: CURSE YOU, LACK OF PIZZA!!! Wait, shouldn't we have all starved to death by now, there's no other place you can get food on Club Penguin. Perry the Pizza Guy: Uh, no? Jay: Wait, was that why you were acting strange earlier, Catherine? Because you were in on it? Catherine: Well, he told me the truth! Jay: What is the truth, exactly? Catherine: That he's an agent for a secret organization called the PSA, and you're part of the RPF, an evil agency, and the LOVE, an agency designed SPECIFICALLY to destroy the PSA! And, you know, he said he would pay me twice as much... Jay: -_- He said that backwards, I'm the one who's part of the PSA. Catherine: I don't think I can trust you, EVIL AGENT!!! Jay: *shows PSA badge* Catherine: Oh, never mind. Perry: *laughs* Jay: What are you laughing about? Perry: Look. *points behind Jay* In the sky, a giant triangle-shaped pizza is forming in the sky from the zombie food. Jay: THIS WAS ALL A TRICK! AND THE ILLUMINATI WAS IN ON IT, TOO, WEREN'T THEY? Perry: What? Oh. *presses button and the pizza becomes a circle* I am legally obliged to tell you no. Jay: Right... The piece of pizza grows teeth. Perry: All these years, you've all been eating pizza... Well guess what? It's time for pizza to eat you!!! Catherine: If we kill him, do I get a promotion? Jay: We aren't killing him. We have a bigger problem. Margaret: You mean 42? Jay: Yes. And also that huge slice of pizza. Apprentice: Uh, now might be a bad time, but can I have some pizza? Catherine: *hands box of pizza* Apprentice: Thanks! Catherine: That'll be 50 coins. Apprentice: I DON'T HAVE THAT MUCH MONEY!!! Jay: Wait a minute... *pulls off a feather* Let me try something. *rubs feather in between Apprentice's eyes and mouth* Apprentice: AHH... AHHHHH.... AHH-CHOO! *sneezes* The sneeze flies into the direction of the pizza, causing it to freeze in midair. Jay: Hey, this isn't a Disney movie! Coming soon: Disney's Jay the Movie. Jay: Now to deal with you. *turns to Perry the Pizza Guy* Perry: You won't catch me. *flies away in helicopter, kidnapping Catherine, and throws a grenade* Jay: AHH! *throws grenade into the water* *boom* Coming soon: Disney's Jay the Movie directed by Michael Bay. Jay: Well, I think that explosion took care of the giant flying zombie pizza mutant thing. Margaret: Why did he kidnap her? Jay: I don't know, but I need to follow him. Apprentice: Why, so you can save her? Jay: *laughs* That's the silliest thing I've ever heard. I think that Catherine might not be the first penguin he's kidnapped... Sometime later... Snobot: Sir, I'm building a machine that should be able to show you a hologram of Jet Pack Guy that will communicate with you, allowing you to find out where he is. Jay: Good, now I don't have to spend the entire season looking for him. After the machine is finished... Hologram: Activating. Progress: 0.00000000000000000000000000O0000001% Jay: I'm pretty sure one of those is the letter "O." Snobot: It'll be activated in no time! Jay: Better do something else, but what should I do? Saraapril: AND THEN, DUBSTEP DIED AGAIN AND SO DID MY RARE PET ROCK PUFFLE!!! AND I ALSO MET THIS REALLY NICE FRIEND NAMED LORNA WHO TOOK ME TO SEE THE MERRY WALRUS!!! Jay: *grabs staff* Snobot, I'm going out. To be continued... I hope you enjoyed That. Well, as usual, the three comment requirement still stands, so... Yeah. The next episode will be released next Monday, and I plan to release one every Monday if the comment requirement is met. That's my new schedule. So, you might want to borrow the Time Trekker. Gary's not planning on using it for the Prehistoric Party, since there isn't one. Bye! After the episode... Randompenguin91 has been unbanned. Randompenguin91: Oh, yay, I've been unbanned! *sees the Time Trekker* Gary: Well, I guess I won't be needing this since we aren't having a Prehistoric Party! Randompenguin91: I'm gonna go back in time and see what I missed! Randompenguin91 time travels. Randompenguin91: *steps out of Time Trekker* Hey, guys, what did I- T-Rex: *eats Randompenguin91* Randompenguin91 has been banned until the present. ...never mind. Category:Blog posts